kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Sao Tome dhe Principe
Ishujt Shën Tomi dhe Principet ndodhen pranë brigjeve të Afrikës në Oqeanin Atlatik. Historia Historia e Shtetit Politika Politika e Shtetit Shiko edhe: * Mardheniet e jashtme të ... Njësit administruese Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe është 1,001 km2 shtrihen rreth koordinatave gjeografike 1 00 ‘‘‘V’’’, 7 00 ‘‘‘L’’’. Ishujt Shën Toma dhe Principe kanë një vijë bregdetare 209 km dhe nuk ndajnë ndonjë pjesë të tyer me fqinjët. Klima në Ishujt Shën Toma dhe Principe është tropikale e nxehtë me vapë dhe një sezon reshjesh shiu që fillonë në tetor dhe zgjatë deri në maj. Relievi i Ishujve Shën Toma dhe Principe është vullkanik dhe malorë. Pika më e ultë e relievit 0 m është përgjatë bregdetit në oqeanini Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,024 metrave në vendin e quajtur Pika e Shën Tomës (ang.: Pico de Sao Tome ). Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} *Qeveria * Kryetari * Parlamenti : Assembleia Nacional de São Tomé e Príncipe *Ministria São Tomé and Príncipe Fletë e qeveris për zhvillim ---- Lajme *[http://allafrica.com/saotomeandprincipe/ allAfrica - São Tomé and Principe] Të tjera *[http://dmoz.org/Regional/Africa/Sao_Tome_and_Principe/ Open Directory Project - Sao Tome and Principe] - Amza të adesave *[http://www-sul.stanford.edu/depts/ssrg/africa/saotome.html Stanford University - Africa South of the Sahara: ''Sao Tome and Principe] - Amza të adesave *The Index on Africa - Sao Tome-Principe - Amza të adesave * [http://www.sas.upenn.edu/African_Studies/Country_Specific/Sao_Tome.html University of Pennsylvania - African Studies Center: São Tomé and Prí] - Amza të adesave *Yahoo! - Sao Tome and Principe - Amza të adesave Category:Shtete Category:Sao Tome dhe Principe af:São Tomé en Principe am:ሳን ቶሜ እና ፕሪንሲፔ an:San Tomé y Prenzipe ar:ساو تومي وبرينسيبي ast:Santu Tomás y Príncipe bg:Сао Томе и Принсипи bpy:সাঁউ তুমে বারো প্রিঁসিপি bs:Sao Tome i Principe ca:São Tomé i Príncipe cs:Svatý Tomáš a Princův ostrov cy:São Tomé a Príncipe da:Sao Tome og Principe de:São Tomé und Príncipe el:Σάο Τομέ και Πρίνσιπε en:São Tomé and Príncipe eo:Sao-Tomeo kaj Principeo es:Santo Tomé y Príncipe et:São Tomé ja Príncipe eu:Sao Tome eta Principe fa:سائوتومه و پرینسیپ fi:São Tomé ja Príncipe fr:São Tomé-et-Principe frp:Sao Tomé-et-Principe ga:São Tomé agus Príncipe gl:San Tomé e Príncipe - São Tomé e Príncipe he:סאו טומה ופרינסיפה hi:साओ तोमे और प्रिन्सीप hr:Sveti Toma i Princip ht:Sen Tome ak Pwènsip hu:São Tomé és Príncipe ia:São Tomé e Príncipe id:São Tomé dan Principe io:Sao Tome e Principe is:Saó Tóme og Prinsípe it:São Tomé e Príncipe ja:サントメ・プリンシペ ka:სან-ტომე და პრინსიპი kg:Santu Tome na Prinsipe ko:상투메 프린시페 ku:São Tomé and Príncipe kw:Sen Tommas ha Pryns la:Insulae Sancti Thomae et Principis lij:San Tomè e Prinçipe ln:Santu Tome mpé Príncipe lt:San Tomė ir Prinsipė lv:Santome un Prinsipi mk:Сао Томе и Принсипе ml:സാഒ ടോമെ പ്രിന്‍സിപ്പെ mr:साओ टोमे व प्रिन्सिप ms:Sao Tome dan Príncipe nds:São Tomé un Príncipe nl:Sao Tomé en Principe nn:São Tomé og Príncipe no:São Tomé og Príncipe nov:Sao Tome e Prinsip oc:São Tomé e Príncipe pam:São Tomé and Príncipe pl:Wyspy Świętego Tomasza i Książęca pms:São Tomé e Príncipe ps:ساوتومې او پرنسيپه pt:São Tomé e Príncipe ro:São Tomé şi Príncipe ru:Сан-Томе и Принсипи scn:San Tome e Principi se:São Tomé ja Príncipe sh:Sveti Toma i Princip simple:São Tomé and Príncipe sk:Svätý Tomáš a Princov ostrov sl:Sao Tome in Principe sr:Сао Томе и Принципе sv:São Tomé och Príncipe sw:Sao Tome na Principe tet:Saun Tomé no Prínsipe th:ประเทศเซาตูเมและปรินซิปี tl:São Tomé at Príncipe tr:São Tomé ve Príncipe uk:Сан-Томе і Прінсіпі uz:San-Tome va Prinsipi vi:São Tomé và Príncipe vo:Saluda-Tomeän e Prinsipeän zh:圣多美普林西比 zh-min-nan:Sèng Tomé kap Príncipe